militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Archie Roberts (Australian footballer)
| birth_place = Burnley, Victoria | death_date = | death_place = Ambon, Dutch East Indies | originalteam = Cheltenham | height = 183 cm | weight = 84 kg | position = Defence | statsend = 1937 | years1 = 1932–1936 | club1 = | games_goals1 = 36 (0) | years2 = 1937 | club2 = | games_goals2 = 12 (0) | games_goalstotal = 48 (0) | careerhighlights = }} Archibald Frederick Roberts (16 July 1910 – 6 June 1945) was an Australian rules footballer who played for the Melbourne Football Club and Essendon Football Club in the Victorian Football League (VFL). Roberts also played with Victorian Football Association (VFA) club Prahran after his VFL career ended. He took part in the Battle of Ambon during World War II in January 1942. He was captured, and eventually died of illness, still a prisoner of war of the Japanese, on 6 June 1945. Family The son of Archibald William Roberts and Lily Roberts, née Davis, Archie was born on 16 July 1910 in Burnley. Footballer Melbourne Recruited by Melbourne from Cheltenham, he played several matches for the Second XVIII before he played his first senior VFL match for Melbourne, aged 21, against St Kilda, at the MCG on 2 July 1932 (round nine); Lou Riley and Alan Ryan also played their first senior matches on that day. Having lost its first eight matches, this was Melbourne's first win for the 1932 season, winning by 11 points, 12.13 (85) to 10.14 (74).[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article4461004 Melbourne's First Win, The Argus, (Monday 4 July 1932), p.11.] He also played in the remaining nine matches of the season. He was only selected for two senior games the following year (1933). In 1934, he played in fifteen of Melbourne's eighteen games; however, in 1935 and 1936, he could only manage five and four senior games respectively. His last game for Melbourne was in Melbourne's 50 point victory over Hawthorn on 15 August 1936, 17.10 (112) to 9.8 (62).[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article11903888 Tymms, W.J., "Melbourne Wins: Hotly Opposed", The Argus, (Monday, 17 August 1936), p.14.] Essendon Having played a total of 36 senior games for Melbourne, he was given a clearance to Essendon on 21 April 1937.[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article11058607 Many Permits (A. Roberts, Melbourne to Essendon), The Argus, (Thursday 22 April 1937), p.15.] He played at full-back for Essendon, against Footscray, at the Western Oval, on Saturday, 24 April 1937 (round one).[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article11058973 Teams Chosen for Tomorrow: League: Footscray v. Essendon, The Argus, (Friday 23 April 1937), p15.] Essendon lost by four points in the last minutes of an uninspiring match.[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-page581510 Lord, J., "Good Finish: Footscray's System, The Argus, (Monday, 26 April 1937), p.6.] In 1937 he played in twelve of a possible eighteen senior matches, playing his last match, in round seventeen, at full-back against Fitzroy, at Windy Hill, on 21 August 1937.[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article11078693 Teams Chosen for Tomorrow: League: Essendon v. Fitzroy, The Argus, (Friday, 20 August 1937), p.19.] Prahran On 1 June 1938, Roberts was granted a clearance from Essendon to the Victorian Football Association club Prahran (the competition's 1937 premiership team),[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article11152383 Umpires and Permits: Association Permits (A. F. Roberts, Essendon to Prahran), The Argus, (Thursday, 2 June 1938), p.18.] and he played his first senior VFA match, at full-back, for Prahran against Coburg on Saturday, 4 June 1938 (round nine).Teams for Tomorrow: Association: Prahran, (Friday, 3 June 1938), p.19. Most likely due to lack of match practice, he did not play all that well.[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-page587919 Coburg Revived, The Argus, (Monday, 6 June 1938), p.17.] He played quite a number of the remaining matches of the season, including Prahran's losing semi-final match against Northcote on 30 July 1938.Rover, "Stamina Wins Game for Northcote", (Monday, 1 August 1938), p.15. He played at centre half-back, in his last match for Prahran, its 1939 preliminary final loss to Williamstown on 30 September 1939.[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article11255105 Rover, "Brunswick's Opponent: Bid by Prahran", The Argus, (Friday, 29 September 1939), p.15.]Rover, "Gallant Win by W'Town", (Monday, 2 October 1939), p.13. Military service and death He enlisted in the Second AIF on 11 July 1940, and Private Archibald Frederick Roberts (VX44381) was assigned to the 2/21 Australian Infantry Battalion. He was trained at Bonegila, and then his group moved through to Alice Springs, and then Darwin, and then, eventually they marched into the barracks at Tan Tui, just north of Ambon town, the main port of Ambon Island, on 16 December 1941, nine days after the Japanese had entered the war. As part of the Australian Army's "Gull Force" he took part in the Battle of Ambon during World War II. He was captured by the Japanese in January 1942. He was taken prisoner by the Japanese, and was treated brutally (as were all of his comrades). He died of illness, due to maltreatment and malnourishment, still a prisoner of war, on 6 June 1945. See also * List of Victorian Football League players who died in active service Footnotes Sources * Main, J. & Allen, D., "Roberts, Arch", pp. 327–328 in Main, J. & Allen, D., Fallen – The Ultimate Heroes: Footballers Who Never Returned From War, Crown Content, (Melbourne), 2002. * Holmesby, Russell & Main, Jim (2007). The Encyclopedia of AFL Footballers. 7th ed. Melbourne: Bas Publishing. * [http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-page33539 Deaths: On Active Service: Roberts, The Argus, (Wednesday, 19 September 1945), p.13.] External links * * Demowiki: Players who died during war * Demowiki Biography: Archie Roberts * Australian War Memorial Roll of Honour - Archibald Frederick Roberts (VX44381) * Australian War Memorial, Alphabetical list of Prisoners of War - No.795 A F Roberts VX44381) * World War II Nominal Roll: Roberts, Archibald Frederick (VX44381) Category:1910 births Category:1945 deaths Category:Australian rules footballers from Victoria (Australia) Category:Melbourne Football Club players Category:Essendon Football Club players Category:Prahran Football Club players Category:Australian military personnel killed in World War II Category:World War II prisoners of war held by Japan Category:Sportspeople from Melbourne Category:Australian prisoners of war